


king for a day

by ugotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sneaking Around, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unrequited Love, don't know what else to tag sorry, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotme/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to care about an alliance. He just can't, especially not now, when Mark is all around him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 563





	king for a day

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

The courtyard is alive with activity as the royal families from overseas begin to arrive, one by one, in all of their grandiosity. Donghyuck can hear the King—his own father—laugh and boast with the guests.

He tries to strain his ears in order to hear who his father had been speaking to, but the aching grip Mark has on his shoulder distracts him from the scene below. Mark shoves his cock inside of him once again, fucking his seed back inside the smaller boy without any sort of delicacy.

 _How funny is it,_ Donghyuck thinks, _to find himself—the prince, the_ heir _to the Lee throne—being fucked by none other than his own royal guard._

The whole scene is enough to get him in deep trouble. He knows the consequences that come with being indecent in public, he remembers all the times his father had summoned him into the throne room to lecture him on how _disgusting_ it was to know that his only son was sneaking around with commoners.

It’s the fifth matchmaking ball—that’s what Donghyuck calls them—of the year. Grand parties that are thrown in his honor, all kinds of royal families traveling to present possible suitors for Donghyuck to settle down with. 

Most of them being women. Beautiful, charismatic, women who would throw their lives away to stand beside Donghyuck. To bear his children.

“You’re old enough, Donghyuck,” his mother had said at one of the parties, anger in her voice as Donghyuck tries to steady himself in a drunken state, “stop playing games and start thinking about _duty._ ”

Fast-forward to a few long months, he finds himself being pushed against the railing of his chamber’s balcony, being fucked in the open where anyone with curiosity and wandering eyes could spot him.

He couldn't care less about duty.

Donghyuck’s thoughts are interrupted as Mark begins fucking him again for the third time that day, hands gripping tightly onto his waist. He thinks it’s enough to leave bruises, bruises that he would like to study in front of a mirror, to run his fingers over and push down just enough for them to ache. Bruises that he can look at and think about the only person who doesn’t make him feel suffocated.

His back arches on one particularly hard thrust, mind zeroing down on the pleasure that comes with being filled so perfectly. He became hyperconscious of the sound of skin against skin, of the wet sounds that come with Mark gyrating his hips as cum drips down Donghyuck’s thighs. It was all too much—especially when he felt so exposed—and he didn’t have enough time to warn Mark before he orgasms for the fourth time that evening, cock spurting white against the fabric of his robes.

He clenches down on Mark, pleased to hear the older boy grunt in response. He feels selfish, because he’s desperate to have Mark come inside of him _again._

" _Hyung,_ " Donghyuck whines, turning his head to see Mark’s head thrown back, "want you to fill me up."

He stops thrusting for a second, making Donghyuck groan in desperation as he grinds back against Mark to stimulate himself. He feels a sharp sting on his scalp before his head is thrown back, throat exposed as Mark’s other hand comes to wrap around it.

Donghyuck smirks to himself.

“You’re fucking shameless, Your Highness.”

Mark grunts and pulls him back onto his cock, angling his hips just enough for the head to brush against his prostate. Donghyuck has to bring a hand to his mouth in order to muffle his cries. He grips onto the stone railing with his free hand and holds on tightly.

He wants Mark to take from him, to take everything he has to offer, to make him feel _used._

"C’mon, we’re almost done," Mark says, pulling him upright, “think you can come again?” 

He can feel the body heat radiating off of Mark's body as the older boy presses himself against his back, grinding deeper inside of him. Warm hands trail up the length of his body, slowly dragging over dampened skin until they reach his nipples. Mark circles them before pinching down hard, over and over and _over_ until the oversensitivity is enough for tears to form in the corner of Donghyuck’s eyes.

Mark doesn't stop, not even when Donghyuck shudders against him and clenches down at the same time. He brings his mouth onto the side of Donghyuck’s neck instead and feels his pulse beating against his tongue. Mark laughs against his skin, making Donghyuck whine again as he keeps his lazy rhythm.

His hands wander down to Donghyuck’s limp cock, the head of it wet with pre-cum. He tightens his grip on it, brings his hand from the base to the head, and twists _hard._

“You’re desperate to cum again, aren’t you?”

Donghyuck would come up with one of his famous retorts that often found themselves getting under Mark’s skin, but in his current fucked-out state he had no other response but to pathetically nod and beg for Mark to let him cum.

When Mark brings his fingers to Donghyuck’s mouth, he sucks them in greedily, tongue circling around the digits as he tastes himself on his skin.

"Please," Donghyuck begs, he desperately wants to come, wants Mark to bury himself inside, "I want it."

Mark silences him, mumbling soothing words against his back as he pushes his upper half over the stone, leaving him more vulnerable than he’s ever found himself to be. He wants to cry with relief when Mark takes mercy on him and starts fucking him at a rapid pace, driving into him with _purpose._

"Do you hear them down there, Your Highness?” he says, the name sounds like mockery.

“People from different places coming to steal you away, and you’re here getting fucked by your guard," Mark is breathless but doesn't slow his movements. He leans closer and sinks his teeth into the shell of Donghyuck’s ear.

"I heard the Huangs will be here tonight. The King seems particularly keen on the prince and his sister, don’t you think? Or maybe he’ll introduce you to the Kims? An alliance between the mainland and the islands sounds like it could change everything."

Donghyuck whines, high pitched and desperate, knows that Mark is saying all of that to embarrass him. It’s funny, because Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to care about an alliance when he’s being taken apart by the only person he’s ever truly wanted.

He shakes his head, refuses to think about the party, the guests, his obligations as the heir to the throne. He can't, not now, not when Mark is all around him.

Mark drags his blunt fingernails down his back, scoring his skin—Donghyuck silently thanks him, wants to tell him to keep doing it, to leave him something that makes him feel like he _belongs_ to him.

“What do you think they'd say if they could see you now,” Mark continues, “spreading your legs so easily, letting yourself be filled to the brim by _me._ ”

“I don't care what they think," Donghyuck gasps, reaches back to spread himself open even more, “only want you.”

With a strangled moan, Mark traces a finger around Donghyuck’s hole, now fully on display, stuffed full of his cock.

“Going to fill you up again, Hyuck,” Mark says, the nickname sends shivers down Donghyuck’s body, “make you feel so full you’ll be sated for _days._ ”

"Please,” Donghyuck reaches for his own cock, gives it a few firm tugs and cums for the last time, some of it dripping to the ground. 

He's spent, feels the exhaustion overtake his body as he lets Mark use him. He arches his back and clenches down on Mark’s cock, inviting him to use his body to find his own release.

Mark grips his ass, spreading him wide and thrusting into him with the full weight of his body. He buries his face into Donghyuck’s neck as he empties himself deep inside of the smaller boy once more.

When he pulls out, Donghyuck feels cum slide down the inside of his thigh, which Mark swoops with his fingers and brings them to his mouth. He whimpers at the sight, groaning at the feeling of his cock swelling up again.

Mark grins, taking his hand and guiding them inside of Donghyuck’s chamber, away from the open setting.

“Should I plug you up, keep you wet and full of me all night," Mark teases, “or tell your servants to run you a bath?”

Donghyuck wants both things, to feel full of Mark and to lower himself into a hot bath with him—it’s the domestic aspect of it, the intimacy that makes his chest ache once he remembers there are people waiting for him in the courtyard ready to try and force him into a marriage that only benefits his father.

He sits down on his bed and lies down on his back, pulling Mark on top of him. He feels Mark’s softening cock against his thigh, begins to rut against his body when a warm hand on his hip pins him down. Mark kisses him instead, slow, careful not to hurt his bruising lips.

It’s nice, Donghyuck decides, as his fingers come to tangle themselves into the back of Mark’s hair.

Mark pulls back from the kiss and smiles down at him as he sees Donghyuck chase after his lips, wanting the moment to last a little longer.

“So, do you want me to get you a bath running?”

He doesn’t like the thought of washing remnants of Mark off his body before having to get dressed and join the ball, even though the sweat is starting to become overbearing. Donghyuck hates the fact that he’s going to have guests paraded in front of him, dressed in satins and silks, adorned with gold and jewels, batting their eyelashes in false displays of innocence while searching for Mark in the crowd. Craving a stolen kiss in a dark corner.

If only they knew, if only his father knew, that he'd be useless to them, and that he has already given himself completely, in every way that matters, to Mark.

"I want to stay here," Donghyuck says, threading his fingers into Mark’s hair as he pushes him back down into a kiss.

Mark pulls back with a resigned sigh, not before giving him one last peck. He gets off the bed and starts looking for his clothes. Laughing as Donghyuck’s groans echo in the room.

"I should draw your bath. You're late already, I’m surprised the King himself hasn’t come knocking."

"I'm the main attraction. They can wait for me a little longer," Donghyuck whines, turning around and wiggling his ass—a silent invitation—pouting as he sees Mark look but not touch, "just help me dress, then go down so they don’t suspect anything."

Mark insists on helping him wash up, so he lets him, only to spend half of the time whining as he drags a damp cloth over his hole, the oversensitivity almost making him shake out of his skin.

They prepare quickly. Mark dresses first, then watches as Donghyuck picks out his own outfit. Watches him smooth rich velvet across his shoulders, watches him fix his tussled hair, and stares in complete awe at how he lowers his crown over his head. A smile crosses Donghyuck’s face when he catches him staring in the mirror, stiffens when he sees the older stand up from his seat and take tentative steps towards him.

He feels Mark’s arms wrap around his waist, exhales deeply when he starts trailing kisses behind the shell of his ear.

“Good luck out there tonight,” Mark says, mocking, “you know—trying to find someone to take my place.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and turns around, freezing when he makes eye contact with Mark. The latter smiles before leaning in and giving him one last kiss, it’s dizzying, the way his lips feel against Donghyuck’s own.

They pull back, Donghyuck tries to hide the disappointment in his face when Mark turns around to leave his chambers. It pains him to see him get further and further away with each step, not once looking back because he knows that it’d only delay things.

He squares his shoulders and straightens his back—it hurts, he makes a mental note to tell Mark to go easy on him next time—and waits a few minutes before he decides to join everyone in the courtyard.

Donghyuck pays no mind to the curious glances thrown his way as he walks down the stairs and into the main hall. He refuses to dwell on what his own caretakers have to say about him, it’ll only add to the overwhelming weight on his shoulders.

“Son! What took you so long?” His father says as he steps into the room, the feeling of a thousand eyes on him makes him feel queasy.

He felt a comforting hand rest on his lower back, making the knots forming in his stomach to go away. It’s a routine now, to have Mark be there after they get done doing what they do. To have Mark pretend like he wasn’t just imprinting himself all over Donghyuck a few moments before.

“Sorry, Your Majesty,” Mark starts, “he was feeling a bit under the weather, but he’s fine now, right, Your Highness?”

 _The nerve,_ Donghyuck thinks.

The King—oblivious to it all—takes Mark’s excuse and begins beckoning people over to greet him. The hand on his lower back never leaves, if anything, he feels Mark tug on his clothes, bringing him closer to his body.

Donghyuck smirks to himself. Pleased to know that Mark felt just as possessive over him.

 _Sneaking around will do,_ he thinks as he pushes back against Mark’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mkhkcore)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/headlightspirit)


End file.
